


Canvas

by JustCallMeJo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anniversary, Fluff, He feels like changbin doesn’t love him as much as he loves changbin, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, Swearing, as you can see, but he will know in the end, changbin fuckin adores his bf, changbin is blinded by him, felix adores changbin too, felix is precious, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeJo/pseuds/JustCallMeJo
Summary: Changbin adores his boyfriend. Everyone can see it. Except for maybe his boyfriend.





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> I have serious writer’s block and I hate this little whatever story but it’s my attempt to loosen up the block. So expect more shitty, short and completely unnecessary stories. Enjoy

Seo Changbin adores his boyfriend. Everyone in their friend circle could literally see the hearts in his eyes as he looked at Felix. Or talked to Felix. Or laughed with Felix. Or just existed in the vicinity of Felix. 

The one who didn’t see this was Felix himself. They had been together for two months and had been friends long before that. 

On their two month anniversary Changbin decided he would bring Felix to his apartment and cook a romantic dinner. 

“Wah, hyung,” Felix said in awe as he stepped inside the apartment, Changbin’s arm hugging his waist lovingly. There were lit candles everywhere, the smell of spaghetti wafting through the walls and a very romantic tension polluting the air. 

Felix blushed slightly as he turned to see Changbin stare at him intently as he took in the scene. 

“Hyung,” he whined and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, burying his face in the older’s shoulder. 

Changbin tried to stop the fond smile spreading across his face with no luck. 

They drew apart slightly to share a lazy kiss. Felix’s plump lips were moist and soft, Changbin hummed from the pleasure of his boyfriend’s lips on his. 

They finally moved to the kitchen and started eating. 

“Chan-hyung gave me the recipe,” Changbin explained as Felix eyed the spaghetti hungrily. The younger flashed him a brilliant smile and Changbin almost melted out of his dark hoodie and cap as it was so bright. 

After eating they moved into the living room, Changbin falling down on the sofa, Felix collapsing on top of him. Changbin groaned as Felix wiggled around to get comfortably seated with his head on changbin’s chest. 

“You elbowed my ribs,” Changbin grunted and rolled his eyes as Felix only pouted at him. The older couldn’t resist hugging his boyfriend tightly though. 

“You’re so good at drawing,” Felix commented as he looked around the room, the paintings Changbin had compiled over the years hung on the walls. From beautiful scenery to portraits of Felix to imaginative scenes of hell. 

Changbin was an artist. He worked with selling his drawings and performing his music with Chan and Jisung. He got by pretty well. Felix loved the creative aspect of his boyfriend. 

They laid in silence for a while until Felix started scooting upwards, stopping to stare hotly into Changbin’s eyes before connecting their lips. 

They made out for a while before Changbin stopped it. 

“What are we doing?” He whispered with his dark raspy voice. 

“Hyung, I’m ready,” Felix said firmly and looked him dead in the eye. Changbin’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“Are you absolutely sure?” The older asked. Felix nodded, determined. The older gave a small smile before lifting his head to kiss Felix again, nuzzling their noses and resting their foreheads together. They breathed in unison, tensions running high. 

“I love you Felix,” Changbin whispered into the silence. Felix’s breath hitched and he let out a small sound. 

“I love you too Changbinnie-hyung,” the Australian promised. They quickly moved to the bedroom, clothes shedding and lips never leaving each other. Changbin pushed Felix down on the bed and hovered above him. 

“You’re so beautiful, so beautiful,” he murmured, Felix’s cheeks burning as they continued kissing. 

They made love in the dark of the night, the lit candles illuminating their silhouettes with a warm glow as they giggled and kissed, showering each other with affection. 

~

Changbin woke up to the sunlight filtering through his curtains. Felix was sound asleep in his arms, face resting right in front of Changbin’s, their foreheads connected. Changbin smiled widely and continued to observe his boyfriend with his narrowed eyes, drawing lazy patterns with his hand on Felix’s bare hip. 

He counted the freckles littered over the younger’s cheeks and nose, admired the way his plump lips were slightly parted as he breathed softly. 

His blonde hair was spread like a halo around his head, the sunlight highlighting his figure beautifully. A strike of inspiration struck Changbin and he gasped with the realization. Carefully but quickly he detangled from Felix and hurried into his art room. That was where he produced and wrote lyrics and also painted most of his works. 

He grabbed some eco friendly colors that he knew washed off easily and dried quickly. 

He didn’t bother with a brush and instead hurried back to the bedroom, putting the colors on the night stand. Changbin stopped for a second to admire his boyfriend again who had rolled onto his stomach, arms pillowing his head, soft hair tickling the pillow, light still illuminating him. Changbin pulled on his boxers before picking up the colors and gently climbing onto the bed again. 

He opened the red and coated his fingers. Felix’s tan skin glowed a healthy gold in the sunlight and he followed the arch of the younger’s spine with the red gently, putting next to no strength in pushing his fingers down. 

Felix didn’t budge so Changbin continued, switching colors and drawing on Felix. The adoration shown through his beautiful drawings as he smiled fondly while still tracing Felix’s body with color. 

Felix was his inspiration. Felix was his canvas. Felix was his muse. Felix was his love. 

“Hyung?” A raspy voice startled Changbin who had been so focused on his drawing that he didn’t notice his boyfriend stirring awake. 

“Hmm?” He hummed and concentrated on righting the slight smudge he’d accidentally caused while startling. 

“What are you doing?” Felix asked incredulously. 

“Drawing,” Changbin absentmindedly answered. 

“On me?”

“Why not? You’re my muse.”

Felix’s mouth shut instantly and his eyes widened. 

“You were so beautiful in the morning light, I couldn’t resist,” Changbin said, voice slightly breathless and Felix’s cheeks were burning. 

“Oh,” the younger uttered unsteadily. 

“Turn your face towards me,” Changbin ordered and Felix turned to meet his boyfriend’s eyes for the first time this morning. “I’m going to draw on your face,” Changbin decided and put his fingers in the color again. Felix only closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Changbin’s delicate touches on his face. The fingers were removed and a pair of lips kissed his cheek, then his own lips chastely. Felix smiled peacefully, the sun warm on his back and face. 

A camera shutter went off and he opened his eyes to see Changbin’s phone directed at him. 

“Awh hyung,” he whined and laughed. Changbin smiled widely, playfully and took another photo before dropping the phone and leaning down to press one, two, three kisses to Felix’s lips. 

“I love you,” he murmured. Felix smiled brightly. 

“I love you too.” 

~

 

ilovedak: [photo attached]

squirrel: wah did you do that changbin hyung

umma: noooo I think I’m crying that’s beautiful our Changbinnie is a squishy 

chries: why are you drawing on my child c’mon he’s not a frickin canvas go buy some paper ill give u moneu-wait WHY IS FELIX NAKED AND IN YOUR BED DONT YOU DARE HAVE DONE WHAT IM THINKING

seungman: hyung there are children in this chat (but that’s some pretty aesthetic totally tumblr material changbin hyung)

foreverababy: hyungs wth im like almost twenty I’m not a noob

chries: you will never grow up how dare u even suggest that I’m  
chries: speechless 

ilovedak: evry1 shut up I’m trying to fuckin adore my muse

~


End file.
